memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Conspiracy
| date = 2364 | stardate = 41775.5 | episode = TNG season 1x25 | production = 40272-125 | airdate = week of | story = | teleplay = | director = | altimage = }} "Conspiracy" was the 25th episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, in the show's first season, first aired during the week of 9 May 1988. The episode was written by and and directed by . References Characters :Aaron • Bennett (Ensign) • Beverly Crusher • Data • Diana Giddings • Walker Keel • Geordi La Forge • Longo • Jean-Luc Picard • Gregory Quinn • Dexter Remmick • William T. Riker • Rixx (Bolian) • Savar • Tryla Scott • Deanna Troi • Worf • USS Enterprise-D computer • bluegills • spawnmother Jack Crusher • Delaplane • Onna Karapleedeez • Anne Keel • Melissa Keel • McKinney • Ryan Sipe • Seth Goldberg • Jimmy Arakaki • Andrew Probert • Cari Thomas Starships and vehicles : ( explorer) • ( cruiser) • ( frigate) • ( frigate) • orbital shuttle ( explorer) • • • • ( scout) • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Locations :Dytallix B • Earth • Starfleet Headquarters Gamma Argus • sector 500 • Starbase 0834 • Starbase 4077 • Kling • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sarpeid • Aldeberan • Alpha Carinae • Alpha Centuri • Alpha Majoris • Beta Aurigae • Beta Geminorum • Beta Lyrae • Beta Niobe • Beta Portalan • Capella • Deneb • Eminiar • Fabrina • Gamma Trianguli • Ingraham B • Omega Cygni • Orion • Pallas 14 • Phylos • Regulus • Rigel • Sirius • Sol • Talos • Tau Ceti • Alfa 177 • Altair VI • Andor • Arret • Ariannus • Babel • Benecia • Berengaria VII • Camus II • Canopus III • Daran V • Gamma Canaris N • Holberg 917G • Janus VI • Kzin • Lactra VII • Makus III • Marcos XII • Marnak IV • Memory Alpha • • Omega IV • Organia • Pollux IV • Psi 2000 • Pyrix VII • Remus • Romulus • Theta III • • Procyon A • Mira Antliae • Sector 10 • Procyon B • Gamma Argus II • Manark IV • Kaferia • Starbase 45 • Daran • Lalande 21185 • Kandari sector • Ross 154 • Procyon • Bolarus IX • Andorian system • Pacifica • Starbase 12 Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • bluegills • Bolian • Human • Klingon Gamma Argus II native States and organizations :Dytallix Mining Company • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Starfleet Inspector General Office First Federation • Tholian Assembly Science and classification :neural parasite • variable star Communications and language :code 47 • explored galaxy • first officer's log • first officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Technology and weapons :mark V personal phaser • swimming pool • starship Ranks and titles :bridge crew • commanding officer • vice admiral • rear admiral • one star admiral • Federation Starfleet ranks (2350s-2360s) Other references :swimming • crime and punishment • memory • Starfleet ship losses • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations Chronology ;Altairian Conference ;Starfleet conspiracy Appendices Related media * DS9 relaunch: :The parasites have had a number of appearances in the DS9 relaunch significantly building on their history and motivations: :* Sins of the Mother (The Lives of Dax short story) ::Set before Conspiracy establishing the Federation's first contact with the parasites. :* Mission Gamma (miniseries) ::The Mission Gamma series sets up a parasite attempt to take over the Bajor Sector. :* (novel) ::Unity continues the story begun in Mission Gamma. * The Broken Moon (TNG comic) :The parasitic aliens have also appeared attempting to start a civil war on the planet Onglaatu in Broken Moon. Images gregoryQuinn.jpg savar2.jpg orbital shuttle 2286 landed.jpg|Orbital shuttle. captain Rixx.jpg|Captain . dexter Remmick.jpg|Dexter Remmick. parasite.jpg|A soldier bluegill. parasite-topview.jpg|A soldier bluegill. spawnmother.jpg|The spawnmother. connection.jpg|The neurological connection of a Parasite. corridor.jpg conspiracy.jpg gregory quinn.jpg aaron.jpg savar.jpg federation building in San Fran.jpg walker Keel.jpg dytallix B.jpg wolf 359 star map.jpg tryla Scott.jpg starfleet conspiracy orders 001.jpg starfleet conspiracy orders 002.jpg mission orders 002.jpg aaron parasite.jpg starbase Ops status display.jpg Connections Timeline External links * * category:tNG episodes category:tNG season 1